Holly Young Ones
Young Ones Holly(VYF008) was born on December 11, 1996, in the Young Ones mob. Her mother was Morgause, and her father was Keros, the dominant pair of the Young Ones at the time. She had three litter-mates: Brambles(VYF007), VYM009, and VYF010. At three weeks of age, Holly and her three litter-mates emerged from their burrow, and they began to forage with their group afterwards. Soon, Morgause produced another litter. Holly wasn't old enough to help out with the new pups much until the age of a year old. Holly and Brambles took up babysitting duties while her brothers took to roving. VYM009 eventually helped to form the X-iles with other Young Ones males. Holly may have mated with rovers but never produced a litter in the Young Ones. When Holly was two years old, her mother started to evict her more frequently from the group. Finally, Holly was evicted along with Brambles, Piglet, and VYF010. The four evicted females trailed the group, hoping to rejoin; Holly's aunt and older half-sisters and cousins were able to rejoin before her. While still evicted, a young juvenile male named Beetle was released near the Young Ones, and he had met up with the evicted females. Still being a juvenile, he could not mate with the females, but still was looking for a group to join. Not long after that, two Lazuli rovers named Argon and Delpheus appeared at the Young Ones, looking for females to mate with. They approached the evicted females and stayed with them and created the foundation for a new group. Whiskers The small group became known as the Whiskers. One of the Lazuli males named Argon won the position of dominant male over his brother Delpheus, while Holly competed with her sisters for the position of dominant female. Holly easily beat her younger sister Piglet and eventually won dominance over VYF010. However, her litter-mate Brambles would not go down without a fight; the hardest-fought battle took place between Holly and Brambles, and after this lengthy brawl, Holly was able to beat her sister into submission and attained the position as the very first Whiskers dominant female. Holly and Brambles were both then discovered to be pregnant, but Holly sadly lost her litter. However, her sister Brambles gave birth to the first litter born in the Whiskers on August 17, 1998: Rafiki, VWM003, Risca, and Mufassa. However, VWM003 disappeared in October, and during that same month, VYF010 died at the claws of a predator. On November 24, 1998, Holly gave birth to her second litter, but the pups were killed by pregnant Piglet, who gave birth two days later to Lancelot, Jean-Luc, Aphrodite, and Artemis. On February 17, 1999, Holly gave birth, but her litter was killed by Brambles, who gave birth, but her litter was killed by pregnant Piglet, who gave birth to a litter three days later. Sadly, The group moved burrows and abandoned the pups. Finally, Holly gave birth to her first surviving litter on July 14, 1999, to Zola, Vialli, VWF013, and Dennis Wise. Unfortunately, VWF013 disappeared, but the three remaining pups survived. During September of 1999, Holly evicted Brambles, Piglet, and her nieces Risca, Mufassa, and Rafiki. All females but Risca disappeared; she returned to the Whiskers. The other females most likely teamed up with wild males. On October 3, 1999, Holly gave birth to four pups: Athos, Aramis, VWF017, and Porthos. Sadly, VWF017 died in November 1999. On December 21, 1999, she gave birth to Wahine, Tama, Rangi, Orgali. This was her first litter that all the pups survived to adulthood. Holly then gave birth on March 15, 2000, to Petal, Hazel, Thumper, and Flower. During April 2000, Petal was taken by a bird of prey. Holly gave birth to her last litter on September 8, 2000, consisting of Smithers, Mr. Burns, and Montgomery. On September 19, 2000, only eleven days after Holly gave birth to her seventh litter, she was killed by a goshawk. Holly had been the Whiskers' dominant female for over two years. Her niece Risca took over as the new dominant female after her. Shortly after Holly died, Argon and his brother Delpheus left the group. Argon later returned but soon died. Successors Holly's niece Risca returned after being evicted and took dominance, but she only held her position for a few months. All the adult males left the group after eleven Vivian males joined the Whiskers with related evicted females and formed the Hobgoblin. After a short reign, Risca was overthrown by Vialli and evicted along with Wahine to form the Gattaca, where they both took consecutive dominance in that group. Vialli had a litter of seven pups, but only three months after giving birth to her first litter, she disappeared on January 24, 2002. Vialli had evicted all the adult females over two years old, so young Flower became dominant female. She became the long-term dominant female for five years and had many children, many of which became dominant meerkats in other groups. The Whiskers, Flower, and her long-term mate Zaphod became world-famous on the hit TV series called Meerkat Manor. Holly's bloodline still lives on today in many groups like the Lazuli and even in many wild groups as well as the Whiskers. ''Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins'' Holly herself was not featured in the movie Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins; However, she did play a major part in the first half of the film, which led up to Vialli becoming the new dominant female. Risca's brief dominance era was cut out. Like most of the footage for the movie, female actresses played Holly as well as Vialli, Regan, and Flower. There are two confirmed actresses: Zorilla, and an injured Lola played the last scenes of Holly by using unused footage from Meerkat Manor. Links Whiskers Mob Young Ones Mob Flower Whiskers Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats